DULCE CUMPLEAÑOS
by Rosi Kary
Summary: Breve relato del cumpleaños de nuestro querido inventor


Hola, hola amigos Candy fans, en el marco del cumpleaños de nuestro querido Stear, les comparto este breve relato, espero que les guste

Historia sin fines de Lucro

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen

Dulce cumpleaños

Alistear Cornwell era un joven guapo, inteligente, de carácter amable, aunque bastante distraído, muestra de ello es, que siendo el día de su cumpleaños él, ni se acordaba.

Se encontraba en un salón, sumergido entre papeles, planos y dibujos de un nuevo invento, no siempre salían como lo planeaba, pero… el intentaba una y otra vez, como dijo Edison "No fracase, solo descubrí 999 maneras de cómo no hacer una bombilla", así que él, seguía distraído, trabajando hasta que escuchó una dulce voz llamándolo

-Hola, ¿Stear?

-Aquí Patty- contestó el joven sin dejar de hacer trazos

-Hace rato que estamos buscándote, Archie me dijo que posiblemente estarías aquí- le dijo la castaña señalando el salón vacío

-No me di cuenta de la hora- se excusó llevando una mano tras la cabeza rascándose la nuca

-Esta algo alejado de los demás edificios

-Así es, por eso vengo a trabajar aquí, así nadie me interrumpe

\- ¡oh!, discúlpame- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza sonrojada

\- ¡No!, Patty, no me molestas, tú no me molestas- contestó el chico jugando sus dedos sonrojando

-Bueno, es que yo…venía a buscarte para…- Paty se encontraba nerviosa, si bien era cierto que había hecho buena amistad con él después del festival de mayo todavía no se sentía con tanta confianza para hablarle, eso junto con su timidez no le hacían la tarea nada fácil, si no fuera por la insistencia de Candy no habría ido a buscarlo

\- ¿para qué me buscabas Paty? - el chico interrumpió sus cavilaciones pues no entendía a que había ido a buscarlo, sobre todo ella y no su hermano o Candy que sabían de su escondite en esa parte de la escuela

-Es que Candy me dijo que viniera por ti

\- ¡ah!, ¿Por qué? - inquirió el chico con curiosidad

-Pues…ya paso la ronda de la tarde y…tenemos un momento para… para…- Paty no sabía cómo decirle que le había preparado un pastel pues cuando Candy le dijo que sería su cumpleaños se armó de valor escabulléndose en la cocina del colegio y con la ayuda de la señora Jackson la cocinera le preparo un rico pastel de crema que esperaba a ser cortado

\- ¿para qué Paty? - a esas alturas Stear se encontraba divertido al ver el sonrojo y tartamudeo de Paty, así que no se la hizo más difícil y comenzó a recoger un poco la mesa que ocupaba con sus planos- ¿me ayudas a recoger un poco Paty?

\- ¡claro!, con gusto te ayudo Stear- con una sonrisa deslumbrante Paty se apuró a recoger la gran cantidad de papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa.

mientras lo hacían leves roces de manos al tomar los papeles mandaban cargas eléctricas haciéndolos respingar por la sorpresa, si bien tenía poco tiempo de haberse conocido, para ellos era como si llevaran una vida juntos, desde el momento que bailaron en el festival una química se instaló entre ellos, lo cual los hacia buscarse constantemente, aun entre la estricta vigilancia, ellos siempre inteligentes buscaban maneras de comunicarse.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - inquirió Stear cuando terminaron de recoger

-Sí, no están esperando

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- ¡Los chicos, Candy, Annie, Archie, hasta Terry esta ahí!

\- ¿Terry?,

-Sí, Candy le pidió que venga y el vino

-Creo que no hay cosa que Candy le pida que él no haga- afirmo el joven con malicia

Ambos rieron ante tal hecho mientras caminaban por los pasillos de ese edificio que al estar alejado nadie iba por ahí más que ellos, al final se encontraba un pequeño jardín con un kiosko pintado de blanco, con una mesa en el centro y unas sillas, el lugar era apacible y muy bonito, rodeado de árboles, sin embargo esa parte siempre estaba sola, nadie entendía porque, pero para ellos era conveniente pues se había convertido en su punto de reunión, ahí se encontraban su hermano y sus demás amigos

\- ¡Hola Stear! - saludo Candy moviendo la mano- Si no va Paty por ti nunca hubieras llegado, de seguro lo olvidaste ¿verdad?

\- ¿Olvidar?, ¿Qué cosa?

-Pues que hoy es tu cumpleaños y quedamos de vernos aquí para festejar- le recordó Archie

\- ¿En serio?, pues sí, lo olvide- confirmo el joven haciendo su característico gesto de rascarse la cabeza

Todos rieron ante el despiste del muchacho, uno a uno se fue acercando a darle un abrazo de felicitación, dejando a Paty de ultimo

-Felicitaciones Stear- se escuchó la tímida voz de Paty que se encontraba parada junto a la mesa encendiendo las velas del pastel

-Fiu!, ¡que rico que se ve el pastel!

-Lo hizo Paty

\- ¡Annie! - exclamo la chica sonrojándose más todavía si era posible

\- ¡Gracias Paty!, es un gran detalle, no te hubieras molestado

\- ¡Oh!, ¡No fue molestia!, lo hice con mucho gusto

-Vamos chicos, partamos el pastel, se ve delicioso y muero de hambre

-Tarzan pecosa, tu siempre tienes hambre

\- ¡Terry!, ¿ya vas a empezar?

Todos rieron ante los gestos graciosos de indignación de Candy, se situaron alrededor de la mesa listos para cantarle feliz cumpleaños a Stear

-Pide un deseo- le sugirió Paty al terminar de cantarle antes de que soplara las dieciocho velas del pastel

El joven cerro los ojos y en su interior deseo estar siempre rodeado de sus amigos y de ser posible tener a Paty siempre a su lado, soplo con fuerza apagando todas las velas, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y las chicas procedieron a cortar y repartir el pastel, no tenían tanto tiempo antes de la siguiente ronda de vigilancia.

Todos alabaron el pastel de Paty que se sonrojaba cada que le decían lo rico que estaba, acompañaron su porción con té y café que era la bebida favorita del festejado, al terminar todos ayudaron a recoger lo utilizado guardándolo en una canasta que las chicas habían llevado, después de felicitar de nuevo al cumpleañero se dispusieron a retirarse antes de ser descubiertos.

Los primeros en retirarse fueron Candy y Terry, que como siempre iban discutiendo por cualquier tontería, pero así eran ellos, Archie y Annie se fueron después llevándose las cosas

-Hermano, es ahora o nunca, la chica te hizo un pastel así que agradécele como es debido- le susurro Archie al oído cuando le dio un último abrazo antes de retirarse

Stear abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran ante lo dicho por su hermano, él sabía que Paty le había gustado desde que la conoció, pero lo que estaba sugiriendo estaba más allá de su razonamiento

-Nos vemos en los dormitorios Paty- se despedía Annie caminando apresuradamente con Archie para dejarlos solos

-Este…gracias por el pastel Paty

-De nada, fue un gusto prepararlo

Comenzaron a caminar entre los arboles hablando de cosas sin sentido, cuando llegaron cerca de los dormitorios Stear se detuvo tomando la mano de Paty, lo que hizo que la chica se detuviera abruptamente.

Sin soltarla Stear se acercó a ella y con la mano libre le tomo de la nuca, se inclinó un poco depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de Paty, apenas un roce de labios que los sacudió, el chico se separó de ella esperando alguna señal de desaprobación pero esta no llego, al contrario de ello Paty se soltó del agarre en su maño para aferrarse a la chaqueta de Stear, levantarse en las puntas de los pies para alcanzar de nuevo sus labios, uno, dos, tres pequeños besos hasta llegar a uno largo de esos que te dejan sin respiración y te hacen olvidar hasta de tu nombre.

Se separaron al quedar sin aliento, Paty aun de puntillas lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción, Stear sin darse cuenta había rodeado su cintura y la tenía muy cerca de su cuerpo, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Gracias de nuevo Paty, y déjame decirte que me encantó el pastel- señalo el joven relamiéndose los labios refiriéndose al sabor del pastel de crema en la boca de Paty

-Y yo me hare adicta al café- contesto la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior refiriéndose también al sabor del chico

-Tal vez mañana podríamos repetirlo- sugirió el muchacho

-Mañana no habrá pastel- contesto sonriente la chica

-Pero café si- porfió el chico

-Entonces hasta mañana- Paty se soltó para irse rápidamente a su dormitorio, ya iba tarde y no tardaba la ronda de vigilancia así que se apuró a retirarse antes de ser sorprendidos, pero antes de desaparecer volvió la vista de nuevo para despedirse- feliz cumpleaños de nuevo Stear, espero que la hayas pasado bien

-Hasta mañana Paty, gracias- respondió el muchacho viéndola perderse entre los pasillos del edifico de las chicas, se llevó los dedos a los labios percibiendo todavía el sabor de la boca de Paty, definitivamente la había pasado muy bien, había sido un dulce cumpleaños

Fin

Por: Primrose

Muchas gracias por leer, y a las personas que amablemente me han dejado un mensaje agradezco su tiempo, a todos detras de la pantalla les mando un fuerte abrazo


End file.
